<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stuck On You ~ Stucky Oneshot by Meracles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065371">Stuck On You ~ Stucky Oneshot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meracles/pseuds/Meracles'>Meracles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>40s!Stucky, Drabble, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Male receiving oral, Stucky - Freeform, male orgasm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:47:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meracles/pseuds/Meracles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stuck On You ~ Stucky Oneshot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>The radio crooned softly into the room as they began their slow-dance of affection; both new to the sensation overwhelming them from furtive looks  to each other and brazen with alcohol. Their lips touched softly, brushing tenderly and eyes fluttered closed. Steve was the first one to bring touch into play, cupping Bucky’s face and deepening the kiss, tongues wrestling each other as Bucky grabbed at his army jacket lapels, forcing him back towards the bed.</p><p>Their breaths were hot and heavy, hands fumbling over each other to shed the clothing restricting them, not a care to anything other than the heat rising between between them. Bucky’s shirt was off first, followed by Steve’s jacket and tie; tugging it loose as he fell back on the bed. The urgency grew as Bucky knelt between Steve’s legs, braces slung off his shoulders and untucking his vest for comfort before he got to work on Steve’s pants. Steve lifted his hips, watching as her became bare to his best friend’s eyes and watched as Bucky swallowed hard, staring at how hard and proud Steve’s cock stood.</p><p>“Bucky-“ he gasped out as Bucky seemingly by instinct grasped round the base and covered his length with kisses, slipping it between his lips and suddenly Steve was engulfed by warmth and wetness. He laid back, muttering expletives he never said out loud as Bucky continued to run his tongue over each vein, each ridge, as if mapping out every part of Steve and committing it to memory. Steve’s voice was hoarse with need, hand finding the back of Bucky’s head and began to lose himself to the feeling, cock twitching as Bucky moved him deeper down his throat. For a split second, Steve wondered if Bucky had done this before – surely, he was too good for the first time – but the thought was pushed aside when the flutter in his stomach warned him of his release and he grabbed at Bucky’s neck to warn him.</p><p>“Buck-I-god, I’m-“ he spluttered out; lewd noises from Bucky as he gazed up towards Steve’s twisted face, a small quirk of a smile on his lips as he gagged and took him deeper. Steve threw his head and with a yell came, filling Bucky’s waiting mouth as he hummed round his length, swallowing it down.</p><p>Bucky sat back on his heels when he released Steve’s cock, huffing out a breath and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, watching Steve’s chest rise up and down with his pants. He stood, unzipping his own fly as he glanced over Steve, a dark grin on his face.</p><p>“What say you give it go Steve…I promise not to choke you too much…”he grinned, climbing to straddle his chest and present his own hard cock to Steve.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>